


Communication

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Demisexual Cas, Discussions of sex, FTM Sam, M/M, Trans Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks Cas might be feeling sexual attraction to him, which is great, except...he has something to tell Cas first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Here's an old fic I'm moving from Tumblr.  
> Warnings: Trans Sam (ftm), demisexual Cas, discussions of sex and genitals, coming out.

Sam would never, ever push without a verbal confirmation from Cas, but he’s pretty sure Cas is getting to the point where he’s ready and willing to have sex. The extra touches are a big clue. The way Cas lingers, the way Sam has to practically push Cas out the door when he’s dressing.

The trouble is, Sam…isn’t ready. Or, it’s not that he’s not ready. He’s just…doesn’t know if Cas is really ready. For him. As he is.

And he’s certainly not going to get into this without…without telling Cas. Truthfully, he thinks he’s a coward to have waited this long, it’s just that, well, it’s kind of a hard subject to broach.

_Hey, Cas, you think you know me pretty well by now, but stick your hand in my pants, and you’ll be in for a surprise._

Sam had scraped together the money for top surgery in college, relieved to have a chest he could appreciate, relieved to be done with binders when he had them and bandages when he didn’t. And he’d gone on T a year before the surgery, and, overall, he liked the effect. A lot. He wasn’t excessively proud of his body or anything, but when one looked at it as a before and after…well, it was a whole lot better.

Except when he took off his pants.

Sam never had the money for another surgery, wasn’t a hundred percent sure he wanted it anyways, but never really got the chance to figure that out. Dean was understanding enough, but Sam wasn’t up for asking him for the money and the time off so he can get himself a dick, never mind the deep introspection beforehand that would require.

But he knows he can’t let himself and Cas move any further without telling. 

So he sits Cas down on the couch one day, Dean out and the two of them alone in the Bunker. “Cas, I have to…look, I may be completely wrong here, but I think…I kind of feel like you’ve been hinting like you want to have sex.”

“I think so,” Cas says. “I have never felt this before, so I don’t…but yes, I think so.”

Sam exhales shakily. “Okay, I, uh. Okay. Great. Whenever you’re ready. If you’re ready. But, uhm, before that. You need to know…You’ve always known me as a guy, Cas, and you call me your boyfriend…and I can’t tell you how much I love that, by the way…but, you gotta know, Cas…I…well, I was always a guy, but…fuck, I don’t have a dick. I was born female, Cas.”

“I know,” Cas says quietly. “I’m an angel, Sam, and we watched you since before you were born.”

“Then…why didn’t you say something?” Sam asks incredulously.

Cas shrugs. “You never said anything. It felt like an invasion of your privacy.”

“And…you’re good with it?” Sam checks. “I mean, you’re dating me anyways, but maybe you thought we’d never have sex, and now we’re getting to this point, and…”

“Shhh,” Cas says soothingly. “I have always known, Sam, and it has never bothered me. And it does not change the fact that I…perhaps soon…would like to have sex with you. You will just have to…show me what works for you.”

“I can do that,” Sam agrees. “I can…god, Cas, I’ll blow your mind, I swear.”

Cas laughs softly. “You, Sam Winchester,” he says, leaning closer, “are always mind-blowing.”


End file.
